


Mistakes Were Made

by royaltyjunk



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, it's another chatfic!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyjunk/pseuds/royaltyjunk
Summary: In which, yes, mistakes were made.





	1. it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Ideas: Nobody ever does this with just the P3 cast because a) they basically never text each other and b) they live in the same dorm so what’s the point but whatever I break every rule that has ever existed

Friday, May 8th 2009, 3:12 AM

**Akihiko** and **Mitsuru**

**Mitsuru** sent an image

**Mitsuru:** Akihiko.

 **Akihiko:** hmm

**Mitsuru:** Is this your doing.

**Akihiko:** happy birthday mitsuru its 3 AM I appreciate and love you okay whatever

**Mitsuru:** Are you really so tired that you’re using voice to text?

**Akihiko:** I just don’t want to move right now okay

**Mitsuru:** Well, I’m going to bed. Please don’t tell anyone else. I don’t want to make a big deal out of this.

**Akihiko:** too late

**Akihiko:** ok good night

**Mitsuru:** I’m sorry, what?

**Mitsuru:** Akihiko?

**Mitsuru:** Goodness...

Friday, May 8th 2009, 3:12 AM

**Sanada Akihiko** and **Arisato Minako**

**Sanada Akihiko:** it’s mitsuru’s birthday

 **Arisato Minako:** like now?

**Sanada Akihiko:** yes, now

**Arisato Minako:** HOLY SHIT

**Sanada Akihiko:** go to sleep we’ll talk about this in the morning

**Arisato Minako:** aight senpai

Friday, May 8th 2009, 7:42 AM

**Sanada Akihiko** added **Kirijo Mitsuru** and three others to **New Group**

**New Group**

 **Arisato Minako:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY MITSURU SENPAI!!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Takeba Yukari:** happy birthday senpai!

**Iori Junpei:** MITSURU SENPAI HAPPY BIRTHDAY

**Kirijo Mitsuru:** Akihiko.

**Sanada Akihiko:** What?

**Kirijo Mitsuru:** Don’t feign innocence. Why did you tell them?

**Arisato Minako:** why didnt YOU tell US???? :(((((

**Iori Junpei:** YEAH SENPAI

**Kirijo Mitsuru:** This is exactly why.

**Arisato Minako:** :’((((((((

**Iori Junpei:** oH GOD SHES GLARING AT US FROM ACROSS THE MONORAIL

**Takeba Yukari:** junpei do you know how to turn off caps-lock?

**Iori Junpei:** uh R00D IM NOT STUPID

**Takeba Yukari:** yeah you are

**Takeba Yukari:** stupei

**Arisato Minako** changed **Iori Junpei** ’s nickname to **stupei**

**stupei:** MINACHAN HOW COULD YOU

 **Arisato Minako:** hehe >:3c

**stupei** changed **Arisato Minako** ’s nickname to **> :3c**

**> :3c:** NO

**> :3c** changed their nickname to **xxii**

**xxii:** perfect

 **Takeba Yukari:** ??

**xxii:** dont worry about it ( ˙꒳˙ )

**stupei:** dw yukatan me 2

**Kirijo Mitsuru:** Akihiko, why did you decide this was a good idea?

**Sanada Akihiko:** I really don’t know why

**xxii** sent an image to **New Group**

**stupei:** MINACHAN

 **Takeba Yukari:** oh my gosh.

**Sanada Akihiko:** You should get the exasperated smoking man out

**Kirijo Mitsuru** removed **xxii** from **New Group**

**Sanada Akihiko:** of here before Mitsuru removes you

 **Sanada Akihiko:** Oh

**stupei:** too late lol

**Takeba Yukari:** minako wait nO-

**Sanada Akihiko:** Is she

**Kirijo Mitsuru:** Banging her head against the monorail window and causing everyone to stare at her? Yes, she is.

**Kirijo Mitsuru:** Takeba, Iori. Do something.

**stupei:** HOW R WE SUPPOSED TO DKNJKNCFD

**Takeba Yukari:** yes mitsuru-senpai! we’ll handle this!

**Kirijo Mitsuru:** Good. I suggest you do it soon, too, before the other passengers start complaining.

**Takeba Yukari** added **Arisato Minako** to **New Group**

**Takeba Yukari** changed **Arisato Minako** ’s nickname to **xxii**

**xxii:** i just realized we never changed the name of this chat

 **Sanada Akihiko:** Doesn’t your head hurt?

**xxii** changed the name of **New Group** to **three balls and two bongs**

**xxii:** you underestimate me senpai ٩(◕‿◕)۶

 **stupei:** MINACHAN WTF

**Takeba Yukari:** UM??????

**xxii** changed the name of **three balls and two bongs** to **SEES**

**xxii:** :(((

 **Kirijo Mitsuru:** Don’t make me remove you again.

**Sanada Akihiko** changed **Kirijo Mitsuru** ’s nickname to **Miss Birthday**

**Miss Birthday:** Akihiko.

 **Sanada Akihiko:** Just let us have this, Mitsuru

**Sanada Akihiko:** Just for today

**Miss Birthday:** ...Fine.

**xxii:** YES (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

**xxii:** get ready for a party when you get back mitsuru-senpai

**Miss Birthday:** …

**Takeba Yukari:** is senpai okay?

**Sanada Akihiko:** You can see what she’s doing from here

**xxii:** picture: taken

**xxii:** mitsuru senpai w her face in her hands out of exasperation: recorded

**xxii:** blackmail material: received

**Takeba Yukari:** mina-chan please.

**Miss Birthday:** Get off your phones, all of you. Our stop is coming up soon.

**xxii:** ughhhhh

**stupei:** schooooool ewwwwww

**Takeba Yukari:** pffff.

**Sanada Akihiko:** You two act like children

**stupei:** cause we are

Saturday, May 9th 2009, 6:45 AM

**SEES**

**Miss Birthday** changed their nickname to **Kirijo Mitsuru**

**Sanada Akihiko:** Of course that’s the first thing you do

 **Kirijo Mitsuru:** This is all your fault after all, Akihiko.

**Sanada Akihiko:** Guilty as charged, I suppose

Saturday, May 9th 2009, 7:32 AM

**SEES**

**xxii:** :((((((

 **xxii:** JUNPEI WAKE UP YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE

**Takeba Yukari:** stupei WAKE UP.

**xxii:** JUNPEI

**xxii:** JUNPEI YOU JUST MISSED THE MONORAIL (；⌣̀_⌣́)

**Sanada Akihiko:** Junpei, wake the hell up

Saturday, May 9th 2009, 7:48 AM

**stupei:** OH SHIT

 **Sanada Akihiko:** Welcome to the real world, Junpei

**xxii:** WOW AKIHIKO SENPAI

**Takeba Yukari:** wooooooow.

**Kirijo Mitsuru:** Goodness, Akihiko.

**Kirijo Mitsuru:** In case you wondering, Iori: no, I will not write you an excuse for being absent.

**Kirijo Mitsuru:** So you’d better hurry.

**stupei:** I’M TRYINF

Saturday, May 9th 2009, 5:41 PM

**Takeba Yukari:** mina-chan where are you? we’re all looking for you

 **xxii:** oh im at the dorm

**xxii:** came back early today, sorry (⌒_⌒;)

**stupei:** why

**xxii:** don't worry about it

**stupei:** ??? ok i guess

Sunday, May 10th 2009, 12:01 AM

**SEES**

**stupei:** SHIT

 **Kirijo Mitsuru:** What happened? And why aren’t you all back at the dorm yet?

**xxii:** we stopped by the convenience store for food and

**xxii:** we didnt pay and junpei was on the way out and then the dh ended LOL

**Sanada Akihiko:** Oh my god

**stupei:** WE MADE IT OUT

**stupei:** WE’RE FREE

**xxii** changed **stupei** ’s nickname to **dumbass**

**xxii:** YOU made it out

 **xxii:** WE HAD TO STAY AND APOLOGIZE TO MAKE UP FOR YOUR MESS

**Takeba Yukari:** I LITERALLY HAD MONEY ON ME WHY DID YOU RUN?

**Sanada Akihiko:** You’re all grounded

**Kirijo Mitsuru:** You three are grounded.

**stupei:** WHAT

**Takeba Yukari:** wait what.

**xxii:** but senpais it was only junpei

**Kirijo Mitsuru:** No excuses. You were all planning to leave without paying anyways.

**Kirijo Mitsuru:** And, if you three are to be a team, you ought to go through the same punishments.

**xxii:** ugh fine <(￣ ﹌ ￣)>

**Sanada Akihiko:** Good

**Kirijo Mitsuru:** Good. None of you are allowed to leave the dorm during the evening for the next three days, except to go to Tartarus.

**stupei:** wow its terrifying how similar our senpais are

**Sanada Akihiko:** We are?

**Kirijo Mitsuru:** Are we?

**Takeba Yukari:** um, YES.

**Sanada Akihiko:** I guess so I don’t know

**Kirijo Mitsuru:** Well, I suppose so.

Monday, May 11th 2009, 3:43 PM

**SEES**

**dumbass** sent an image to **SEES**

**dumbass:** HOW TF AM I SUPPOSED TO FIT THIS KATANA IN MY BAG

 **xxii:** just shove it in

**xxii:** take it and just

**xxii:** shove it in

**Kirijo Mitsuru:** Minako.

**xxii:** Σ(°△°|||)︴

**dumbass:** thats nsfw minachan

**xxii:** UH UH UH OKAY IM GOING TO PRACTICE NOW

**Sanada Akihiko:** Mitsuru please

Sunday, May 17th 2009, 1:21 PM

**SEES**

**dumbass:** HELP I DONT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING AND FINALS ARE TOMORROW

Sunday, May 17th 2009, 4:45 PM

**SEES**

**dumbass:** HELLO

 **dumbass:** SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME

**Sanada Akihiko:** If I come upstairs to help you, will you stop yelling randomly?

**dumbass:** yes

**dumbass:** WAIT YOU WERE HERE THIS WHOLE TIME????

**xxii:** NICE

Sunday, May 17th 2009, 8:21 PM

**SEES**

**Sanada Akihiko:** Junpei stop screaming

 **dumbass:** YOU’RE NOT UP HERE HELPING ME

**Sanada Akihiko:** I already helped you

**Sanada Akihiko:** So stop please

**Sanada Akihiko:** Also because you’re disturbing Mitsuru

**dumbass:** SHIT SORRY I’LL STOP

Sunday, May 17th 2009, 8:29 PM

**Arisato Minako** added **Takeba Yukari** and **Iori Junpei** to **New Group**

**New Group**

**Arisato Minako:** hey

**Arisato Minako:** hey

**Arisato Minako:** dont you think mitsuru senpai and akihiko senpai would be a cute couple????

**Takeba Yukari:** oh my gosh.

**Iori Junpei:** NOT NOW

Wednesday, May 20th 2009, 11:30 PM

**SEES**

**xxii:** i hate studying for finals

 **xxii:** also just finals in general

**Kirijo Mitsuru:** I understand.

**Kirijo Mitsuru:** But please, go to bed sometime soon.

**xxii:** i will

**xxii:** i just wanted everyone to know that i hate finals

Thursday, May 21st 2009, 7:19 AM

**SEES**

**Takeba Yukari:** me too mina-chan.

 **dumbass:** thats a whole ass mood

Saturday, May 23rd 2009, 3:32 PM

**SEES**

**dumbass:** press f to pay respects

 **Takeba Yukari:** huh?

**Sanada Akihiko:** What does that mean?

**dumbass:** rip me

**xxii:** f

**dumbass:** see minachan gets me

**xxii:** good reference 10/10

Saturday, May 23rd 2009, 3:35 PM

**Akihiko** and **Mitsuru**

**Akihiko:** Where’d you hide the motorcycle?

 **Mitsuru:** Behind the observatory.

**Mitsuru:** Be careful. Are you seeing the same doctor as last time?

**Akihiko:** Yeah

**Akihiko:** I will

**Mitsuru:** Mm.

**Akihiko:** _Je t’aime_

**Mitsuru:** _Je t’aime_.


	2. welcome to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday, May 25th 2009, 4:20 AM
> 
> **bj titties**  
> 
> 
> **xxii:** BLAZE IT
> 
>  **Kirijo Mitsuru:** GTOT O SLEPEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Ideas: Yeet  
> More of this disaster

Sunday, May 24th 2009, 12:09 PM

**SEES**

**xxii** changed the name of **SEES** to **bj titties**

**dumbass:** OMG

 **Takeba Yukari:** DON’T YOU DARE REMIND ME OF THAT.

 **xxii:** IT’S BEEN THREE WEEKS AND I’M SORRY BUT I HAD TO

 **Takeba Yukari:** DON’T YOU DARE.

 **Sanada Akihiko:** What…?

 **xxii:** omg akihiko-senpai i forgot you weren’t there for that

 **xxii:** ok remember that big shadow we fought on the monorail??

 **Sanada Akihiko:** How could I forget

 **xxii:** welllll uh it was really weird to say the least

 **Sanada Akihiko:** Clearly

 **xxii:** how do i describe this

 **Sanada Akihiko:** You know what, I’ve decided I don’t want to know anymore

 **Takeba Yukari:** good decision akihiko-senpai.

Sunday, May 24th 2009, 12:33 PM

**New Group**

**Arisato Minako:** it’s been a week can we talk about this

 **Arisato Minako:** PLEASE i need to be validated…………………………….

 **Iori Junpei:** FINE ill valet you youre right they would be cute

 **Takeba Yukari:** “i’ll valet you”.

 **Arisato Minako:** “ill valet you”

 **Iori Junpei:** *valet

 **Iori Junpei:** *VALID

 **Iori Junpei:** *VALIDATE

 **Iori Junpei:** I MEANT TO SAY VALIDATE OKAY

 **Takeba Yukari:** how badly do you have to misspell validate for it to autocorrect to valet?

 **Iori Junpei:** SHUT UPPPPPPPP

 **Iori Junpei:** YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST

 **Takeba Yukari:** but honestly minako? you’re right.

 **Takeba Yukari:** they would be really cute.

 **Arisato Minako:** see????? see???????

 **Arisato Minako:** im always right \\(★ω★)/

Monday, May 25th 2009, 4:20 AM

**bj titties**

**xxii:** BLAZE IT

 **Kirijo Mitsuru:** GTOT O SLEPEE

Monday, May 25th 2009, 6:15 AM

**bj titties**

**Sanada Akihiko:** Oh my god Mitsuru

Monday, May 25th 2009, 7:32 AM

**bj titties**

**Takeba Yukari:** i’m literally sobbing.

 **dumbass:** senpai SNAPPED holy shit

 **xxii:** (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **xxii:** i juts wanedt to do ti fro hte m,eme,,,,, im ,sror,y,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Sanada Akihiko:** Don’t you dare crytype

 **dumbass:** OMG SENPAI YOU KNOW WHAT CRYTYPING IS

 **Sanada Akihiko:** Unfortunately

 **Sanada Akihiko:** Many girls have attempted to guilt me into spending time with them by crytyping

 **xxii:** ok WAIT WHAT

 **xxii:** IS THAT REAL SENPAI??

 **Sanada Akihiko:** Do I look like I have anything to gain by lying about it?

 **Kirijo Mitsuru:** It’s true.

 **Kirijo Mitsuru:** It’s quite entertaining, watching him completely shut down all their attempts.

 **Sanada Akihiko:** Please stop deriving entertainment from my pain

 **Kirijo Mitsuru:** _Tres bien_ , Akihiko. Keep up the good work.

Monday, May 25th 2009, 7:35 AM

**New Group**

**Iori Junpei:** fajdjfaeifuiahweuifhuiewhuia

 **Takeba Yukari:** GOD

 **Arisato Minako:** how can you say…… that they’re not a cute couple……. they totally are

Monday, May 25th 2009, 7:36 AM

**bj titties**

**xxii:** mo,m,,,,, im s,oo sooooo srory,,,,,,,,, plasee forvi,ge me,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Kirijo Mitsuru:** As long as you don’t stay up simply for a meme, I’ll forgive you.

 **xxii:** okay

 **xxii:** does that mean we can call you mom

Monday, May 25th 2009, 7:37 AM

**New Group**

**Takeba Yukari:** MINAKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING.

 **Takeba Yukari:** DO YOU WANT TO BE EXECUTED.

 **Iori Junpei:** press f to pay respects

Monday, May 25th 2009, 7:37 AM

**bj titties**

**Sanada Akihiko:** fudhfuoaheiuhfw

 **Takeba Yukari:** AKIHIKO-SENPAI?

 **dumbass:** SENPAI ARE YOU OK WHYD YOU KEYBOARD SMASH

 **Kirijo Mitsuru:** AKIHIKO.

 **Sanada Akihiko:** I’M NOT THE ONE WHO BROUGHT IT UP

 **Kirijo Mitsuru:** WILL NO ONE LET ME LIVE FOR ONE DAY WITHOUT BEING CALLED “MOM”.

 **Sanada Akihiko:** APPARENTLY NOT

 **Kirijo Mitsuru:** AKIHIKO.

 **Kirijo Mitsuru:** YOU’RE NOT HELPING.

 **xxii:** mom don’t yell at akihiko-senpai

 **Kirijo Mitsuru:** Don’t call me mom, Arisato.

 **xxii:** aww (￣ヘ￣)

 **Kirijo Mitsuru:** Perhaps when other people don’t make fun of me for being a mother figure and when I understand why I am being seen as a mother figure.

 **Sanada Akihiko:** I wasn’t making fun of you

 **Kirijo Mitsuru:** Somehow, I don’t believe you.

Monday, May 25th 2009, 7:40 AM

**New Group**

**Takeba Yukari:** how did you make it out of that alive.

 **Arisato Minako:** im all powerful

 **Arisato Minako:** also f

 **Iori Junpei:** you made it out though

 **Arisato Minako:** for the meme junpei

 **Arisato Minako:** for the meme

 **Iori Junpei:** you right you right

 **Takeba Yukari:** do you think they know that they’re basically flirting.

**Arisato Minako** changed the name of **New Group** to **operation make akihiko-senpai the “dad” to mitsuru-senpai’s “mom”**

**Iori Junpei:** FJDIFWEHIOHWIOE MINACHAN

 **Takeba Yukari:** AHAHAHA.

 **Arisato Minako:** honestly yukari-chan they definitely don’t know

 **Arisato Minako:** which means that we have to fix it

 **Takeba Yukari:** what are you doing?

 **Arisato Minako:** both of you come back here

 **Arisato Minako:** we have serious matters to discuss regarding setting our senpais up

Monday, May 25th 2009, 8:05 AM

**operation make akihiko-senpai the “dad” to mitsuru-senpai’s “mom”**

**Iori Junpei:** asdf did you see how everyone stared at us while we were discussing

Monday, May 25th 2009, 9:34 AM

**operation make akihiko-senpai the “dad” to mitsuru-senpai’s “mom”**

**Arisato Minako:** don’t use your phone in class

 **Iori Junpei:** you betraitor

 **Takeba Yukari:** i don’t think that’s right.

 **Arisato Minako:** neither do i

 **Iori Junpei:** this is BULLYING

 **Iori Junpei:** B U L L Y I N G YOU HEAR ME

 **Arisato Minako:** i don’t think it’s bullying if we’re pointing something out

 **Iori Junpei:** well I THINK IT IS

Monday, May 25th 2009, 11:50 AM

**operation make akihiko-senpai the “dad” to mitsuru-senpai’s “mom”**

**Arisato Minako:** hey junpei

 **Iori Junpei:** what

 **Arisato Minako:** think fast

 **Iori Junpei:** ????

 **Iori Junpei:** oh shiT

 **Iori Junpei:** dhf

 **Iori Junpei:** gb

Monday, May 25th 2009, 3:43 PM

**bj titties**

**Kirijo Mitsuru:** Arisato, what happened?

 **Kirijo Mitsuru:** Why did Ms. Toriumi confiscate Iori’s phone?

 **xxii:** uhhhh

 **xxii:** because he was using his phone in class i guess

 **xxii:** honestly i’m not sure

 **Takeba Yukari:** LIES

 **Takeba Yukari:** L I E S

 **Takeba Yukari:** THIS IS JUNPEI AND I DEMAND JSUTIFC

 **Takeba Yukari:** sorry, junpei took my phone even though he’s supposed to be getting his back from ms. toriumi like… right now.

 **xxii:** huh

 **xxii:** weird i wonder what he was yelling about

Monday, May 25th 2009, 4:08 PM

**bj titties**

**dumbass:** DONT YOU DARE FEIGN INNOCENCE

 **dumbass:** YOURE GUILTY AND YOU KNOW IT

 **xxii:** sorry what

 **xxii:** do y’all hear something

 **dumbass:** screw all y’all

 **xxii:** “all y’all”

 **Takeba Yukari:** eloquent.

 **Kirijo Mitsuru:** Indeed.

 **dumbass:** senpai how could you

Friday, May 29th 2009, 7:29 PM

**operation make akihiko-senpai the “dad” to mitsuru-senpai’s “mom”**

**Arisato Minako** sent a video to **operation make akihiko-senpai the “dad” to mitsuru-senpai’s “mom”**

**Arisato Minako:** I’M LOSING IT

 **Takeba Yukari:** “is it just me or does there seem to be a connection there?”

 **Takeba Yukari:** GUGYUGYUTFYFRRTDDE

 **Iori Junpei:** OMG

 **Iori Junpei:** youve been validated minachan

 **Arisato Minako:** don’t you mean valeted

 **Takeba Yukari:** you spelled “valeted” wrong

 **Iori Junpei:** ffs you guys

**Arisato Minako** changed **Iori Junpei** ’s nickname to **valeted**

**valeted:** why

Monday, June 1st 2009, 3:22 PM

**bj titties**

**xxii:** btdubs has anyone seen yamagishi at school?? bc i was asking around and it seems like she hasn’t been in a while

 **dumbass:** nope

 **dumbass:** theres no way id miss a cutie like her

 **Takeba Yukari:** …

 **xxii:** (・`ω´・)

 **Takeba Yukari:** anyways, no, i haven’t seen her.

 **Kirijo Mitsuru:** We can discuss this over dinner today, then.

 **xxii:** sounds good

Friday, June 6th 2009, 10:02 PM 

**bj titties**

**Sanada Akihiko:** YOU IDIOTS

Friday, June 6th 2009, 10:02 PM

**operation make akihiko-senpai the “dad” to mitsuru-senpai’s “mom”**

**Arisato Minako:** DID AKIHIKO-SENPAI JUST CUSS US OUT ON THE MAIN CHAT

 **Takeba Yukari:** OH MY GOSH HE DID.

 **Takeba Yukari:** AFH;ODHFUAHEUIHAWEW.

 **valeted:** IM LOSING IT FDHAFUIHEWUIHUAIHUEW

 **Arisato Minako:** WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING

 **Arisato Minako:** ANSWER HIM

 **valeted:** YOU DO IT

 **valeted:** YOURE THE LEADER

 **Arisato Minako:** NO ABSOLUTELY NOT

 **Arisato Minako:** YOU’RE THE ONE WHO GOT US IN THIS MESS

 **valeted:** I DID NOT YUKATAN DID

 **Takeba Yukari:** WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME??

 **Arisato Minako:** I SWEAR TO GO D I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING IN THIS HOUSE

Friday, June 6th 2009, 10:03 PM 

**bj titties**

**xxii:** but senpai it was for research!!!

 **Sanada Akihiko:** *sigh*

Friday, June 6th 2009, 10:03 PM

**operation make akihiko-senpai the “dad” to mitsuru-senpai’s “mom”**

**Arisato Minako:** HE SIGHED OVER CHAT AT US

 **Arisato Minako:** DAD IS SO FUCKING DISAPPOINTED IN US

 **valeted:** DAD NO

 **valeted:** WERE SORRY

 **Arisato Minako:** THEN TELL HIM THAT TO HIS FACE YOU ABSOLUTE COWARD

Friday, June 6th 2009, 10:03 PM 

**bj titties**

**dumbass:** AKIHIKO SENPAI MINACHAN CALLED ME A COWARD

Friday, June 6th 2009, 10:03 PM

**operation make akihiko-senpai the “dad” to mitsuru-senpai’s “mom”**

**Arisato Minako:** YOU FOOL

 **Arisato Minako:** YOU IDIOT

 **Arisato Minako:** YOU UTTER BUFFOON

 **Takeba Yukari:** oh my god how are you this dumb.

 **valeted:** YOURE dumb

 **valeted:** HA

 **valeted:** GOTTEEM

 **Takeba Yukari:** OH MY GOD SHUT UP.

Friday, June 6th 2009, 10:03 PM 

**bj titties**

**Sanada Akihiko:** I’m not even going to justify that with an actual answer

Tuesday, June 9th 2009, 8:49 AM 

**bj titties**

**xxii** changed the name of **bj titties** to **we switch weaknesses more times than people change clothes**

**dumbass:** THERE IT IS

 **Sanada Akihiko:** ...You’re not wrong

 **Kirijo Mitsuru:** Startlingly accurate.

Thursday, June 11th 2009, 9:23 PM 

**we switch weaknesses more times than people change clothes**

**xxii** added **Yamagishi Fuuka** to **we switch weaknesses more times than people change clothes**

**Yamagishi Fuuka:** oh…! hello!

 **Takeba Yukari:** hi fuuka-san!

 **xxii:** this is our official group chat where we discuss very serious matters (.❛ ᴗ ❛.)

 **xxii:** oh i’m minako btw

 **xxii:** everyone else is self-explanatory i think

 **Yamagishi Fuuka:** yes i think i know who everyone else

 **Yamagishi Fuuka:** if not i’ll ask!

 **xxii:** mhm! make yourself at home!

Saturday, June 20th 2009, 3:23 PM 

**we switch weaknesses more times than people change clothes**

**xxii** sent four images to **we switch weaknesses more times than people change clothes**

**xxii:** koro-chan is???? adorable???? can we adopt him??????

 **Sanada Akihiko:** Unfortunately, unless we have a justifiable reason, we can’t

 **Yamagishi Fuuka:** aww

 **xxii:** (╥﹏╥)

 **xxii:** maybe some other day…!

 **dumbass:** honestly wed be more likely to get a robot to join us than for the school to let us adopt a dog

 **xxii:** what do adults have against pets?????

 **xxii:** JUST LET ME HAVE THE CUTE DOG

 **dumbass:** you wanna know what id name my dog if i had one

 **xxii:** not really no

 **xxii:** OOP i just remembered something give me a sec

Saturday, June 20th 2009, 3:25 PM

**operation make akihiko-senpai the “dad” to mitsuru-senpai’s “mom”**

**Arisato Minako** added **Yamagishi Fuuka** to **operation make akihiko-senpai the “dad” to mitsuru-senpai’s “mom”**

**Takeba Yukari:** asihdfuiehaiuwhehwui

 **valeted:** for the record id name my dog suck on so that every time someone calls my dogs name i can yell DEEZ NUTS

 **Takeba Yukari:** I’M GONNA HAVE AN ANEURYSM.

**Yamagishi Fuuka** has left **operation make akihiko-senpai the “dad” to mitsuru-senpai’s “mom”**

**Arisato Minako** added **Yamagishi Fuuka** to **operation make akihiko-senpai the “dad” to mitsuru-senpai’s “mom”**

**Arisato Minako:** WELCOME TO HELL FUUKA IT ONLY GETS WORSE FROM HERE 


End file.
